


A Christmas Call

by Ilmare_Ilse



Series: Coco Puffs: The complete Collection [21]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 09 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmare_Ilse/pseuds/Ilmare_Ilse
Summary: After what happened in Montana, Steve is still not back in Hawaii, and Danny is by himself for Christmas. He gets an unexpected call in the middle of the night.Some spoilers for 9.10.





	A Christmas Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is not exactly a happy fic, but it is a Christmas fic, so Merry Christmas everyone!

It’s been years since Danny had spent a Christmas alone. In the last few years he had spent it with the kids, or with the team, and the rare occasion that he was by himself, Steve would just drop by with food and beers, and they would spend Christmas’ eve watching movies or some game. For Christmas they would hang at Steve’s or he would drag Danny to some beach or mountain, if he was without the children.

This year Grace and Charlie were with Rachel, half way around the world. Since last year they had both spent Christmas and New Years with Danny, after he had gotten out of the hospital, this year Rachel would spend both holidays with them, and had decided to travel to England to visit her mother.

Now, Steve. Danny knew he was somewhere around Montana. For some reason he had decided that it was not safe yet to come back to Hawaii. He was staying in Montana, probably still in Joe’s safe house, and he had only communicated by texts, not answering phone calls or giving them any chance to get in touch with him. Danny had called every day, only to get Steve’s voicemail. He’d left probably hundreds of messages by now, but he doubted Steve had listened to any of them.

He had resigned himself to have a crappy Christmas. He made sure to have plenty of beer and junk food to last him through the holiday, and picked a list of terrible action movies to watch, avoiding anything that was Christmas themed.

He’d just finished Sharknado 1 and 2, and was setting up Anaconda when his phone rang. It was an unknown number, so he answered with a curse, guessing that it was HPD with a case. “Detective Williams,” he said into the receiver.

No one answered from the other side of the line, so Danny checked if the call had connected and tried again. “This is detective Williams, who am I speaking to?”

There was only silence again. Danny looked at the screen, noticing the number was from a sat phone. He sighed, trying on a hunch. “Steven,” he said with a long suffering tone. “Why are you calling me at 1 in the freaking morning?”

He was met with only silence again. “What am I talking about, you’re in Montana. It’s like what, 4-5 in the morning over there?”

He got no response from the other side, but could hear the faint sound of steady breathing.

“Alright. So, should I assume that you’re calling to wish me a Merry Christmas, happy Hanukkah, joyous Kwanza?”

Nothing. Danny was starting to lose his patience. “Alright, you know what? I have better things to do than talk to myself over the phone, so I’m going to hang up now, ok?”

_“Danno,”_ came Steve’s quiet response.

Danny sighed in relief, but he didn’t like the sound of Steve’s voice at all. “There you are, babe. Tell me. How’ve you been, huh? You hurt?”

_“I’m fine,”_ Steve replied, far too succinctly for Danny’s taste.

“Well, that’s totally uninformative, Steven. Let’s try it this way then, are you bleeding from anywhere? In the inside or the outside?” He asked instead, dreading Steve’s answer.

_“No, Danny. I- I’m a bit sore. Bruised. But I’m not bleeding.”_

“Alright, good. I’m glad,” Danny breathed out, relieved. “So what are you up to? Are you planning on coming back anytime soon?”

Silence was the only reply he received.

“Ok, so what are you doing calling me at this time, huh? Did you miss the sound of my voice that much?”

At Steve’s non response, Danny continued talking. “Alright. Let me tell you, this has been one crappy Christmas. As you are well aware, there is zero snow in Hawaii. There is also far too much heat and sand. And the only reason Christmas is bearable around here is because I usually spend it with my family. Only this year Grace and Charlie are with their mom,” he ranted halfheartedly, “and you’re somewhere in Montana,” he grumbled.

That at least got him a reaction. _“I’m sorry Danny.”_

“Well, you should be sorry. You’ve missed a top notch movie marathon. Let me tell you, there were flying sharks, Steven. They were flying and eating people, and it was so awesomely terrible that you’ll be sorry you were not around to watch. In fact, you should get your ass on a plane right now so you can enjoy these terrible, horrible movies.”

_“I can’t Danny. Not yet.”_

Danny sighed, but he wasn’t giving up. “Alright, I’m going over there then.”

_“No._ ”

“What do you mean no? I’m so going over there, and you’re going to be a good SEAL and send me the coordinates or a map or smoke signals, so I can get there without having to bother Jerry on Christmas, and ask to track your sat phone, we clear?”

_“Danny…”_

“Don’t ‘Danny’ me, you’ve been alone long enough. I’ve been alone long enough and maybe it’s time we make each other miserable?”

Danny got only silence, followed by the disconnect tone. He was going to throw the phone against the wall, or something as useless, but before he did, he noticed a text message. It was from Steve’s phone, sharing coordinates and three words. _‘Love you Danno.’_

Danny looked at the message for a long time, trying to come up with a good enough answer. In the end he didn’t send a reply, but rushed to book a ticket online and pack a bag. He had a plane to catch, and he could tell Steve everything he needed to say once he could see him with his own eyes.

 

 The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I'd love to hear what you think about this one!


End file.
